Ultraman Seven
"WUDYAH!" Appearance He looks like Ultraseven with a colour timer and his protectors don't cover his arms. His Third Eye is simply a larger Beam Lamp. History Project D: Worlds Collide In this crossover special, he was summoned from the Land Of Light as backup for the Ultras while they fought other threats seeking to destroy the world. He and Ultrawoman Six had to fight off Gigigagigigagaga. Transformation He as his human form shouts "WUDYAH!" out in public as a monster attacks and hopes nobody sees him only because that will be embarassing. He then suddenly changes to Ultra form and grows in size. No extra particles, lights or sounds or anything. He needs to be wearing his spectacles to transform. Profile * Activity Time: Undefined (If there is solar energy he can recharge) * Transformation Item: Spectacles * Height: 40 m * Weight: 35,000 t * Age: Over 10000 years old * Flight Speed: Mach 7 * Running Speed: 800 kmph * Underwater Speed: 240 knots * Jumping Distance: 400 m * Physical Strength: 100,000 tons. * Kick Force: Powers of 2000 sticks of dynamite. * Weaknesses: Stuff and things, Cold, Ultraseven RPG Stats *Health/Vitality: TBA *Energy: TBA *Strength: TBA *Endurance: TBA *Speed: TBA *Flight Speed: TBA *Stat Total: TBA Body Features * Third Eye: The green stone on Seven's forehead. * Protector: The armor on his chest and shoulders. * Ultra Armor: It is resistant to fire and laser blasts even when he is depleted of energy. Like any other native from his homeworld he is highly susceptible to cold weather. * Colour Timer: A standard colour timer. * Head Crest: Ultraman Seven has some sort of crest on his head that looks a lot like the Eye Slugger. It can't be removed, but is still sharp and can be used to headbutt things. Techniques and Abilities * Deadly Accuracy: Ultraman Seven is (somehow) the most accurate Ultraman ever with nearly unachievable hand-eye coordination. * Illuminatium Beam: Ultraman Seven puts his fingers up to his Third Eye in a triangle position and fires a powerful beam that can kill monsters in 1 shot. * Ultra Dart: Ultraman Seven can shoot light bullets from his fingertips. Powerful enough to blow up a standard alien spaceship. Can be fired at blindingly fast speeds in rapid succesion to reduce monsters to bones, though it will take many shots. * Precision Beam: Ultraman Seven can shoot a thin beam out of his index and middle fingers by putting them in the "hand-gun position". * Tactical Beam: A beam shot when Ultraman Seven puts his right hand next to his right arm and places his left wrist under his right elbow in an awkward position. This beam has properties that most other Ultra Beams don't. A rather weak L beam. * Specium Ray: A technique that all Ultras have to learn. Fighting Style Ultraman Seven, unlike his canon counterpart Ultraseven, prefers to use well timed attacks and precision to take defeat enemies quickly. He hardly engages in melee combat and prefers to tire out the opponent while retaining his own energy by dodging and evading attacks, and then strikes the opponent's weak spot when he sees an opening. Trivia * This entire page has been satire to how Ultraseven is sometimes mistakenly called by this name. * His "WUDYAH!" transformation sound is actually one of Ultraseven's battle grunts. * Ultraman Seven was supposed to have his own fan series but it was cancelled. * Image by Cdrzillafanon. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Cyber Ultra Category:Parody Ultras